1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating splitting of logs or pieces of cord wood. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting a log or piece of cord wood in an upright position so that it can be split without falling over or otherwise moving when struck by an axe or sledge.
2. The Prior Art
Logs or cord wood pieces are generally split by standing the log upright, (i.e., on end and striking the log with an axe, or with a sledge hammer, or with a maul through a wedge. An unsupported log tends to fall over or otherwise move from the blows, necessitating repetitive repositioning of the log.
A prior art attempt at stabilizing a log or piece of cord wood to be split is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,760 (Field). Field discloses a base in the form of a triangular frame to which support arms are pivotally engaged at the base apices. The support arms pivot in vertical planes toward a central exis along which a log is positioned upright between the distal ends of the support arms. The pivot connection for the support arms to the base includes a frictional engagement so that the support arms can be maintained in different pivot positions.
The Field device prevents the struck log or piece of cord wood from falling over between sledge blows in most instances. However, there is a tendency for the entire base member to move in response to the shock of sledge blows applied to the unit through the log. A user, therefore, must move with the unit after each blow and must reset himself or herself before initiating the next blow. In addition, the area of contact with the log consists of the narrow edges of the three support arms. This constitutes three short lineal contacts which do not prevent the struck log from twisting in a pitching motion when struck and becoming disengaged from the support arm edges.